


Kind of romantic

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [119]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck, but she looked good with her hands clenched in the sheets and toes curling, chest spattered in dots of white candle wax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of romantic

Candlelight flickered in the small bedroom, casting an orange glow over dark stained wood furniture and the blue polka dot curtains. It really was kind of romantic. Which wasn’t usually Jo’s thing, but, she could give it a try if Charlie was interested.

And Charlie was very, very interested.

The sheets were all folded up at the foot of the bed and a few ratty beige bath towels stained orange - it wasn’t Charlie’s natural hair color but don’t tell anyone that - were spread out underneath them. Jo’s blond hair was tied up in a messy bun, and Charlie’s short curls stuck to her cheeks with sweat when she tossed her head side to side.

Fuck, but she looked good with her hands clenched in the sheets and toes curling, chest spattered in dots of white candle wax. 

Jo didn’t see the appeal. At least, not for having it done to herself. Charlie had dribbled a little of the wax on her forearm to show her that it didn’t really hurt, it was a low burning temperature. It was all right. But doing it to Charlie. Oh man. Straddling her waist and carefully dripping criss crossing trails of melted wax over pale smooth skin - and those peaked buds of her nipples - Jo was fucking wet.

“Are you good?”

There was a lot of wax across Charlie’s breasts.

Brown eyes blinked open and Charlie smiled at her. “Yeah, oh I’m really good. Trust me. Are you having fun?”

Jo couldn’t stifle her laugh. “I’m having a lot more than fun.”

Grinding her pussy down against Charlie’s belly to show her just how much fun Jo was having, she tipped the glass tube candle to drizzle more wax on her girlfriend. Charlie gasped and arched off the bed, hands moving from the sheets to clutch at Jo’s thighs. Long nails pricked into her skin, and that was a sting that Jo could enjoy.

Shifting down lower, resting over Charlie’s thighs, Jo waited for more wax to melt as she dragged the pads of her fingertips over Charlie’s belly. It quivered beneath her touch, Charlie sucking in her breath and letting it out in a rattling moan. Her chest heaved, hardened wax dots covering most of the skin, shadows from the candlelight stark across her body.

Tipping the candle over, Jo drew another trail down the untouched skin of Charlie’s lower belly, following the curve of her hip, flaring out to zig-zag across the top of her thigh. Charlie whimpered and tensed underneath Jo. She was always so responsive in bed, but this was something else. The candle was halfway down, white wax dripped over Charlie’s sides and matting the towel underneath her, when Charlie finally asked -

\- “Please! Jo, pleaseplease.”

Jo loved this power. “Please what, darlin’?”

“I’m - oh, god I really want to come.”

“Oh, is that what this is about?”

Jo knelt up enough to sink her hand between Charlie’s thighs, drag her nails up higher and tease her fingers over the wet slit of her pussy.

“Fuck! Yeah, oh please Jo…”

Leaning over to the nightstand to set the candle down with the small group flickering there, Jo shifted lower on the bed and nudged Charlie’s thighs apart. Settling between them, Jo dipped down to kiss the unmarred skin, sucking pale bruises into the flesh while Charlie tried to clasp her legs around Jo’s head.

Scratching her nails up Charlie’s hips and across her stomach, scraping wax off, Jo kissed between her legs, working her tongue up and seeking the sensitive places that made Charlie whimper. She was so wet already, thighs trembling, hips shoving up off the bed, that Jo didn’t even tease. Sucking at Charlie’s clit and easing two fingers into her, curling up and stroking inside, Jo coaxed an orgasm out of her as Charlie gripped into Jo’s hair and shook. Unrelenting, Jo stroked her through another, chin wet and ears muffled between Charlie’s clenched thighs.

When Charlie sunk back onto the bed loosely, legs splayed and arms stretched up above her head, Jo surfaced. Sitting up on her knees, brushing flakes of dried wax off Charlie, Jo took her time to appreciate what she had. Charlie was something else.

Eyes shining in the candlelight, Charlie reached an arm out to Jo and made a grabby motion.

“Was that good?” Jo asked.

“Yeah. That was… wow. Come here.”

“What do you need?”

Jo crawled over Charlie’s leg and scooted up the bed towards her.

“For you to sit on my face, duh.” Charlie giggled.

“Oh yeah?”

“I’m a little tired, you can do some of the work.”

“I can definitely do that.”

Cupping a hand around one of Charlie’s soft breasts, Jo squeezed and peeled wax off her. Shifting to sling a leg over her chest and lift up to move above her face, Jo gripped the headboard and eased down. Charlie got her hands on Jo’s hips and pulled.

Fuck. Charlie might just be perfect girlfriend.


End file.
